


春雨

by sashiko_345



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom, 何齐有幸, 起起落落
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	春雨

**春雨**

_ 中秋联文·起起落落 _

_ 洛 x 七 _

这是一个毒.贩儿子和缉.毒.小.警

在蹦迪酒吧相遇后的三天+四个月的恋爱故事

* * *

**他像春雨，润开了他心里的阴霾；**

**他也像雨，落到玫瑰丛后，与之融为一体。**

**可是，以后要到哪里去找他呢？**

* * *

  * **2019.**

重庆九月的清晨，还是很炎热。杏白色的云雾笼罩了整个天空。

张颜齐从睡梦中坐起来，揉着乱糟糟的头发，在枕边摸到了手机。他看着窗外，摁开了锁屏键。在屏幕黑掉之前，他低头看了眼时间——“05:45”。

“唉……”

张颜齐捂着头叹了口长气。他每天这个时间醒，已经持续半个月了。

3个月前，六月的26号，是国际禁毒日。

在那一天，他亲爱的“爱人”，独自走进了公安局。这之后，张颜齐就再也没有得到他的任何消息。

两个月后，张颜齐在局里的通告里，才看到，那个人因为运输、贩卖毒.品罪，被处以死刑。听说他死前，没有请求见家人，或者朋友。这里面的人包括张颜齐。

张颜齐拿手滑过眼角，在浮肿的脸上，摸到了湿润的痕迹。他泄气一样地低头捂住了眼睛：“可恶的何洛洛！走了就走了！囊个还这么让人！……” 

01．

和何洛洛的恋爱，虽然只有几个月，其中面对面相处的时间，也只有短短三天。但张颜齐却觉得这场恋爱，带给他的影响非常大。

他是无论如何也想不到，何洛洛是以什么样的心情走进公安局自首的。浙江那天的天气是怎么样的？是下雨吗？还是晴天？——可他，可他明明有其他的选择……

  * **2018.**

和何洛洛的第一次见面是在THE QUEEN酒吧。那个时候，他刚好结束了第一次的特勤任务。

2月4日。张颜齐几个小年轻从警校毕业也没多久，队里拉他们出了一次外勤。任务说不上有多惊吓刺激，但对于刚出校园的新兵蛋子来说，是相当“给力”。他们队战果不错，在贩.毒团伙交易的时候，抓了一大波人，缴获了33块毒品。虽然他们抓捕到了双方组织的小头目，不过还是让他们团伙里代号“糯糯”的毒.贩带着剩余 17块逃跑了。

队长听到有人逃窜，捏着拳头，狠狠砸了一下出勤车，抱怨道：“这些臭虫，真是抓都抓不完！”

张颜齐听着这声音，都缩了一下脖子：“队长。要是他们很容易被团灭，也不需要国.家源源不断地培养优秀人才了呀。别气了，车子都要你砸坏了。”

“嘿我说你！你是队长，还是我是队长！用得着你教训我！”队长黑着一张脸，抬腿踢了一脚张颜齐，冲他啐了一嘴，“滚！回去写完报告就休息几天！省得你又在我面前吵儿巴火*！”

(吵儿巴火：东北话，指一个人话多嘴碎，很烦人。)

“嘿嘿！谢谢队长！”张颜齐跳着躲了一下，冲队长敬了个礼，就和同队的人跑开了。

写完报告，等短假的审批下来，已经是后两周的事情了。张颜齐几个新生力量在局里换了衣服，就直奔THE QUEEN酒吧。

“哎，要我说，我们应该回家打扮打扮。起码，也不是穿塞在柜子里的旧衣服。”焉栩嘉扯着他那件绿色的联名T恤，偏头拍了一下张颜齐的肩，“我们在局里整天穿那些单调的衣服也就算了。张颜齐，来这儿你也没必要穿得这么没存在感吧？”

一身黑的张颜齐端着酒杯，正盯着隔壁卡座里一个人喝酒的小年轻，猝不及防被点名，他咳嗽了一下，转回头：“我喜欢黑色啊。黑色会显得我有亲切感。”

“颜齐你确定你没喝醉吗？黑色是让人最没存在感的衣服。夏之光拎着他DELICATES的白T恤，扬了一下眉毛，“要穿当然要穿白色了！”

“是这样子的吗？”张颜齐揉着太阳穴，打了个嗝，“你们都把我吓出嗝了！”

“打酒嗝还怪我们！”夏之光翻了个白眼，给自己重新倒满一杯，又继续看DJ台下的蹦迪美女。

出了任务之后，人会陷入奇异的沉默情绪里。除非有外力强行干扰。因为在任务里受到了过度的刺激，导致在他们看来，这些灯红酒绿的都市生活，失去了应有的乐趣。张颜齐他们虽然找了THE QUEEN这样的迪吧，试图刺激疲软的神经，但显然，并没什么作用。这些热闹，还是像白水一样无味。

最后是焉栩嘉忍不下去，放下酒瓶，站了起来：“走吧。在这坐着还不如回家睡觉。”

夏之光露出依依不舍的表情，看上去他找到了今晚的猎物。张颜齐和焉栩嘉相视一笑，拍了拍他的肩膀：“那你悠着点。别把命断在这里了。”

“去你们的吧！我可是S市采花小王子！等回队里，我再告诉你们今晚的事儿！”

“那祝你今晚！……”张颜齐话还没说完，就被夏之光打断了。

夏之光端起酒杯一口喝完了，把杯子倒过来，冲他晃了晃：“你这‘开光嘴’ 就别说话了！赶紧回去吧！”

02.

张颜齐和焉栩嘉一前一后地出了酒吧。不料一阵夜风裹着春雨吹来，把两个人吹得一阵头晕。蹦迪吧里的热血音乐在走过长长的通道后，还在脑后盘旋。张颜齐低头揉着太阳穴， 不小心撞上了焉栩嘉的后背。

“嘉嘉，怎么了？”

焉栩嘉没回他，摁灭了手机光，回头深深地看了他一眼：“哥，我们不是说过了吗。跟我说话不用这么温柔。”

“我哪里温柔了。”喝多了酒，张颜齐觉得嘴里舌头都大了，说话含糊不清地。他抬起头，用手去提下垂的眼角，看着焉栩嘉，“我跟别人也这么说啊。”

焉栩嘉看着他醉酒的懵样，伸手想揽住张颜齐的肩膀，犹豫了一下，还是把手放了回去。他屏住呼吸叹了一口长气：哥，别再对我这么温柔了，我会忍不住的。

“嘉嘉？”张颜齐向焉栩嘉走近了一点。因为他喝多了，眼前的事物都像在晃。所以他想走近点，好看清焉栩嘉的表情。

“我弟弟找我打游戏，我就不跟你去网吧了。要我帮你叫车吗？”

焉栩嘉摁亮了手机，乍亮的手机光把张颜齐的眼睛都晃花了。“嘉嘉！”张颜齐伸手挡着眼睛退后几步，“好吧好吧，你走吧。我待会自己叫车。”

“那……我走了。局里见。”

“局里见。”

缓慢的脚步声消失在周边的聊天里。张颜齐走过THE QUEEN门前的小桥，站在夜风里淋小雨。

他的手机屏幕一直停留在“滴滴”的打车界面。屏幕光灭了，又亮。他却迟迟没有喊车。

自从出完第一次任务，他就感觉自己的灵魂飘荡在身体外面。直到此刻连焉栩嘉都走了，留他一个人。一种灵魂与肉身相离的玄乎感，越发让人不知所谓。

背后是热闹的蹦迪酒吧，身边是三三两两聚在一起聊天的年轻人，身前是下着雨的小停车场。更远的，是笼在夜雨里的城市……黑影。张颜齐拿着手机，像出了神一样在原地站着。这种与世界延迟的感觉，在喝醉酒后，更加突显。

他突然想起了出任务的紧张和新鲜，又想起了第一次拿枪瞄准毒.贩的无畏，以及后知后觉的害怕。他想起了手臂感受到的冲击力和子弹射中目标后的小小喜悦。同时他也担心会不会造成对方大出血。毕竟他们开枪的本质目的，是让人失去战斗力，好捉活口，套问消息。

他正想着有的没的。猛然感觉身后有人靠近。张颜齐神经一紧，绷紧身体，反身一个横拳扫过去。

“这位先生！”

一身黑色保安服的人堪堪一躲，差点滑了一跤。他瞄着张颜齐的脸说：“先、先生，不好意思。我看你站了很久，要我帮你打车吗？”

张颜齐懵着神，只看到这个小保安嘴里张张合合的，并没有听到他在说什么。张颜齐摸了摸被淋湿了的寸头，向小保安才走近一步，就被人抓住了肩膀：“不好意思哥哥，我哥他喝醉了酒。没打到你吧？”

这人操着浙江口音，不太分平翘舌音。身高比自己矮一点。张颜齐手搭上来人的手腕，估摸了一下，骨胳似乎也比较年轻。他迷迷糊糊地使力去捏身后这人的手腕，想让他松开自己，却发现根本捏不痛他：“你、你谁啊！老子、老子认识你吗！”他边说着，往脚上使力去踩这人的脚，又趁其不意，拿头去撞他的下巴。但他料不到身后这人都及时躲开了。

身后这人身上传来若有似无的雪松和迷迭香的味道，让张颜齐没有脑子思考。他感受到背部传来的胸腔震动，然后听见头后那人说：“哥哥，你看他喝得太醉了，如果你没事的话。我就先带他回家。这雨下着，我们站在这儿也不太好。是不是？”

“回回什么家！我有家！你、我不认识你。”

张颜齐揉着太阳穴，想让自己清醒点。但长时间禁酒后的放肆，让他现在提不起力气。刚刚一阵蛮劲用完后，导致他现在只能瘫在身后这人的怀里。

看来休假结束后，平时的体力锻炼，得加强。张颜齐迷迷糊糊地东想西想，在半推半就里，被人带回了家。

03.

——这人进了家，也不开灯。

走廊上的灯光消失在门后。张颜齐晕着脑袋，拼命眨眼睛，想适应黑暗环境。谁料到短暂的平静后，就被身旁这人攥着手腕，压在了门上。

对方一开始气势汹涌，把吻当成了拳脚之间的较量。直到张颜齐嘴角出了血，吃痛地呜咽一声，他才停下来，退后几步，“啪”一声跌坐到地上。

张颜齐在他之后，贴着门板滑落到地上，跟着他喘气。他脑子因为刚才的激吻而缺氧，无力思考。他咬咬牙拿出拉练的毅力，捏紧了拳头问：“你是谁。”

那个人从胸膛里发出声音，像是笑了一下：“哥你不是在隔壁座看了我一晚上嘛？怎么，这就忘了我？”

“……”张颜齐在黑暗里皱脸，试图想了一下。他这一晚上，确实是盯着一个小年轻发呆。不过是因为他对女人不感兴趣。只对单身的孤独男生感兴趣。因为他们身上散发的脆弱感，能激起张颜齐的保护欲。不过这个“孤独”的小年轻，是不是太……太凶猛了？他的拳头都因此泄了力。

“我叫何洛洛。哥，你还没告诉我你叫什么名字呢。”

何洛洛爬了过来，坐到张颜齐的大腿上，蹭着他半硬的性.器。在听到他压抑的低喘后，笑出声，低头去舔张颜齐紧闭的嘴角：“哥，告诉我嘛。”

最后那一晚张颜齐也没把名字告诉何洛洛。不是他不想，而是因为他在新鲜的性爱里，差点忘了自己叫什么。

第二天张颜齐醒来。全身酸痛，头也一阵阵地胀痛。像是被扔回警.校，参加七天野外生存训练一样疲惫劳累。他看了眼四周环境，发现这是一间稍微有点乱的陌生卧室，小年轻的日常衣服被凌乱地丢在床尾的座椅上。他皱着眉，掀开身上的薄被，想下床到窗边看环境。不料他一有动作，就牵扯到下体，那儿很痛，活像是被人捅了屁.眼。

突然，卧室的门在“咔”后，被打开了。张颜齐转过头，看到一个笑眼的小年轻，他右眉毛上有刀痕，堪堪停在眼皮上方。他提着一个药店的塑料袋，走了进来。

他看到张颜齐醒了，笑着把门关在身后：“哥，你醒了？”

张颜齐看到他这么年轻的长相，惊得合不拢嘴。怎么会这么小！有没有成年啊！他感到头疼更加严重了，抬手抵着太阳穴。

“我帮你涂药膏吗？消肿消炎的。”

这、这个……张颜齐看着他从塑料袋里掏出白色的药膏，冲他露齿微笑，忍不住绷紧了身体。

药膏涂好后。何洛洛洗完手回到卧室里，躺上床，把张颜齐推到里面。

“哥休息一天再走吧。”

“不用了，我等会就走。”

“啊。”何洛洛转过身，看着张颜齐的侧脸，失落地发出声音，“我以为哥昨晚很爽呢。 这么着急走，是我技巧不到位吗？”

“你这小孩！在乎说些什么！”张颜齐听到都觉得脸红，他抬手举到何洛洛脸边想捂住他的嘴，却也没捂上，只是拍了拍他的肩，“你满十八岁了吗！就进酒吧！”

“我！我当然满了！”何洛洛有点激动地坐起来，扯着张颜齐身上新换的白T恤，“哥还没告诉我名字呢！你都知道我名字了！”

张颜齐无奈地看了何洛洛一眼，眼睛一飘，抠着眼角说：“你可以叫我妖娆。”

“假名？”何洛洛半信半疑地挑起眉头，“哪个‘妖’，哪个‘娆’？是我想的那个‘妖娆’吗？”

“是是是。”张颜齐觉得都不好意思在这儿待了。他居然把小时候的绰号说给他听。张颜齐硬撑着坐起来，伸手又拍了拍何洛洛的肩膀，“好了好了，让开一点。我要回家了。”

“这就走了吗？”何洛洛睁大眼睛，眨巴眨巴地看着张颜齐，“妖娆，多坐一会儿吧。和我在一起，不快乐吗？是昨晚我不够好吗？”

“……”这个小年轻哪壶不提，非得提这壶。张颜齐耳朵都要冒火了。他又羞又恼，看着眼前装可怜的何洛洛，又下不去手，只好重新躺回床上，“好吧。我再躺一会儿。”

“妖娆，和我在一起吗？”何洛洛贴着张颜齐躺下，抬头看着他皱成一团的脸，“放心，只是几天的关系。不会缠你很久。”

张颜齐动了动嘴，垂眼望向何洛洛。他听到“只是几天的关系”，内心都有点颤抖。这小年轻为什么只想要几天？唉。他本来打定主意不再理他。但是这人话语里散发的孤独和脆弱，又激起了张颜齐莫名其妙的保护欲望。他没法不管这小年轻。于是他开口问他，声音是软的：“为什么只是几天。”

何洛洛抠着张颜齐耳边的枕头，慢慢地说：“因为，过几天我要离开重庆。所以也就只有这几天啦。”

“你要回浙江吗？”张颜齐皱着眉问。反正这几天也是他的假期，拿来陪陪这个小年轻，也还行。

“妖娆怎么知道我是浙江人。是口音吗？”何洛洛脸上暗了一点。张颜齐以为他心情不好，出声想安慰他。没想到何洛洛抬起脸，勉强着神情，冲他笑：“不然我还能回哪儿呢。我这口音，到哪儿都是异乡人。当然要回家啦。”

唉！多可怜一小年轻！思路清奇的张颜齐在酒醒后的上午，结合何洛洛可怜兮兮的表情和简短的几句话，就给他做了个简单的侧写。这小孩一定是不顾家里人反对，只身来到重庆。没想到融入不进环境，又因为想家，所以心情有点抑郁。然后就选择到THE QUEEN这种热闹的夜生活场所厮混。最后却因为一些个人原因，不得不选择回家。

太惨了！

张颜齐忍不住点头答应他：“那好吧。就几天。三天后，你要走的话，我送你去机场或者火车站。”

何洛洛抱住张颜齐，蹭了蹭他：“妖娆你真好！我会好好对你的！”

张颜齐歪头避开这小年轻毛茸茸的头发，抬手抵住他的额头，把他推远了。谁叫这何洛洛的头发蹭得他脖子痒，连带着身体都有感觉：“好好说话行不行？我现在全身都很痛。”

“啊？妖娆你哪里痛啊？要不要我帮你看看？”

“大清早的！给老子发什么疯！下、下去！”

04.

不得不说。那几天是最快乐的三天。

重庆这座城市，他少说也生活了十几年。可是跟何洛洛走过的重庆，却仿佛一座新生的城市。他们晚上在观音桥吃饭，晚上跑到洪崖洞对面喝酒，甚至还去了动物园看猴子……

何洛洛跟他说，他原本在浙江上学。但是妈妈走了后。爸爸也不让他读书了。只是带着他到处跑。有时候带他去昆明、云南、新疆*，有时候也把他带出国。

他厌烦了这种没有家的生活，所以闹脾气，一个人跑到重庆生活。

（昆明、云南、新疆：这些地方基本是毒.品重灾区）

“那你今年到底多少岁？”张颜齐喝着重庆国宾啤酒，翘腿坐在藤椅里。夜晚的重庆，风都是热的。谁让现在是火热的七月呢？

“我吗？”何洛洛撩起刘海，露出眉毛。他低皱着眉头想了想，“我今年应该18了吧。好久不过生日，”他转头望着江对面金光灿灿的洪崖洞，笑眼里亮着光，“我都要记不住我生日了。”

张颜齐也顺着他的视线望过去。金光灿灿的洪崖洞，重修在黑色的江边上，城市的霓虹灯把它点缀得像一座璀璨夺目的雄伟宫殿。他以前只当这儿是重庆的一个特色景点。但是和何洛洛坐在一起看。他倒像是想起了，洪崖洞从前也是重庆最早的军事要塞和通商口岸。如今被修建得如此壮美……莫名地，他就感到心里有点冲击。

“哎，你说……”

“别说这些那些了！妖娆！别被我影响啊。我们出来玩，是要开开心心的！我喝多了。”何洛洛笑着给张颜齐的杯子里倒满了酒。

张颜齐看他嘴上说着，却还给自己倒满了酒，起身拍了一下他的头，“知道你还倒！这不找打吗？”

“妖娆，你手劲也太大了。平时在练什么啊！”何洛洛甩开酒瓶，咧着嘴，抱住头直喊痛，“痛死我了！”

张颜齐看他是真痛了，放下酒杯，坐到他身边，帮他揉头顶。小孩头发毛茸茸的，揉起来很舒服。张颜齐忍不住多揉了几圈：“你喊我小名儿喊了这么久，你怎么不告诉我你小名叻？”

“我……我小名，”何洛洛靠在张颜齐的肩上，忍他揉着，闭上眼睛，咬了一下牙，“我，你猜嘛。跟我名字有关。”

“你名字？”张颜齐抿着嘴仰起头，点着脑袋往上看着，“何……和、合，洛、糯。”他低头看了一眼手掌下的毛茸茸，眼里闪过一点作为缉.毒.警的明锐，“我猜不到。何洛洛你告诉我呗。”

“猜嘛。妖娆，你这么聪明，怎么会猜不到哪。”何洛洛的脸隐灯光下的阴影里，五官都模糊了，让人看不清表情。他伸手抠着张颜齐的衣角，声音里藏着苦涩，“其实你刚刚猜到了我的小名。”

张颜齐不动声色地皱了皱鼻子，摸着何洛洛的头发丝：“什么。”

“你自己猜，我都给你提示了。”何洛洛抬起头冲他笑，酡红的脸上，眼睛也因为醉酒，红了起来，“明天，我带你动物园玩吧。你不是说你从小就被扔进了什么学校，很少出来逛吗？”

“我猜你，从来没有去过动物园吧？”

05.

  * **2017**

何洛洛是浙江萧山人。家里父母早年离异，爸爸也没让他读书。只是带着他满中国跑，在他十一岁的时候，给他办了护照。带他出国，有时候去伊朗*，有时候去泰国*，有时候也去秘鲁*。不过到目的地了，爸爸很少带他到处玩。只是把他交给了面善的大哥哥或是大姐姐，然后就消失几天。每次再出现，都是带他去大饭店吃饭，或是去玩当地的刺激项目。

（伊朗、泰国、秘鲁：世界主要毒源地——“金新月”、“金三角”、“银三角”边缘）

直到何洛洛真正长大了，他才懂得了为什么他们家的钱，用不完；才懂得了为什么他不能上学；才懂得为什么他没有妈妈——一个毒.贩，他的钱怎么会少？一个毒.贩的儿子，能正常上学吗？一个毒.贩，能拥有完整的家庭吗？

毒.品，是这么可怕的东西？

有一天晚上，何洛洛从爸爸脱下的外套里，摸出了一包烟，撕开一支，在烟草里，抖落出一些白色粉末。他像鬼上身了一样，瞪着手心里的白粉。这是海洛因吧？

何洛洛想起白天偷偷去逛了禁.毒所，在里面看到的展览内容。忍不住苦笑起来。他那双笑眼里翻涌着复杂情绪。

“毒.贩”的儿子，居然去了禁.毒.所，才真正了解爸爸所做的“生意”。

不论怎么想，都觉得很好笑。

爸爸从来都不跟他说做的“生.意”上的事情。每次何洛洛好奇，爸爸都会笑着把话题引走。他追着问爸爸身边的那些人，他们被缠得受不了了，也只是说：“这是个神奇的东西，会让你欲仙欲死，爽到高.潮！糯糯要不要试试？”

“何洛洛！别碰！”爸爸从背后扑过来，抢过他手里的烟，大力拍着他的手掌心，“这些东西，爸爸碰就行了！你别碰！听到没有！”

“为什么……为什么爸爸你能碰，我不能。这，”何洛洛看着被爸爸踩扁的烟盒，破碎的烟条里，散乱着烟草。那些白粉掉落在地上，根本都看不见。他抬起头，看着爸爸脸上难得的着急，“为什么呢？为什么我不能碰呢？爸爸，这很危险吗？”

爸爸沉默地看着何洛洛，眼里复杂又难过。他揉着何洛洛的头顶，也不知道轻重，把何洛洛的头发都揉乱了：“糯糯，你也长大了，应该知道爸爸做的生意到底是什么了。这很危险，是不是？”

何洛洛听到爸爸的话，吓得睁大了眼睛。他想起展览上那些警察和吸毒者的照片，一股凉意从尾椎骨爬上了头顶。他开始感觉不到爸爸手心里的温度。

“你快要成年了。爸爸也不能继续把你带在身边。这次回中国，跟完最后一趟，就一个人走吧。爸爸也不想你以后，也踏上这条路。”

何洛洛看着爸爸的眼神，抿着嘴，点了点头。

他跟着跑完任务，一个人回国后，一直在专门找毒贩的新闻。因为他联系不上爸爸和那群叔叔阿姨了。有一天，他在新闻标题下的的毒.贩照片里，找到了爸爸。何洛洛没来由地感到全身一冷。接下来，他居然真的在新闻稿里看到“即将被处以死刑”七个小字。

何洛洛都疯了。他日夜沉迷夜店酒吧，结果导致他把卡里的钱都花得差不多。

龙生龙，凤生凤，老鼠的儿子会打洞。从有意识到长大了，何洛洛接触到的环境和人，学习到的生活和技巧，都是跟“毒.品”挂钩的。他除了干这个，还能怎么赚钱养活自己呢？

何洛洛有时候想，如果当时妈妈带走他。他的生活会不会不一样？

他也担心自己用命贩卖的毒.品，会造成多少恶果。

何洛洛想起第一次进禁.毒.所，他差点崩溃的经历，就忍不住抱着头苦笑。

那一次，他的世界就已经崩塌完了。因为他发现他所熟知的团体组织、毒.品、器具，居然是人们所恶视，所恶臭的。他非常震惊和意外，以至于差点忘了自己叫什么名字。他从禁.毒.所出来后，也不知道回去后，要怎么面对爸爸和叔叔阿姨们。

可是现在，他在做什么呀？……有点讽刺。但是他不干这个，要做什么，才能补上花销所造成的漏洞呢？

何洛洛一边在心里做着斗争，一边开始做贩.毒生意。他靠着从爸爸身上学到的东西，走上了爸爸的老路。

他在重庆的组织里，还用“糯糯”这个小名当代号。因为他觉得，每当被人叫的时候，仿佛还在爸爸身边。他只是出国运输原材料了。

  * **2018**

年初立春的时候，何洛洛所在的组织，要向一个另一个组织运输新型毒.品。这种毒.品像冰糖，非常方便在夜店酒吧等场所流通。所以他们那段时间都在运输这种毒.品。但是他们没想到，在那一天，居然遭到了警察的拦截！

那是个阴天，天上吹着北风。重庆的天空蒙着灰调的杏白色。他亲眼见到身边的人被警.察射伤或是直接当场死亡——眼看见人被枪杀，和看新闻里人死亡的感觉，是不一样的。他害怕了。他想起妈妈的消失和爸爸的死亡，背起一小部分的毒.品，没有任何犹豫，就从天台跳到了另一个楼顶，消失在阴沉的天色里。

从警察围堵的大楼里逃出来后，他也不知道能干什么。因为他怕警察会加大搜查，同时也会蹲守在机场、火车站和汽车站。所以他辛苦地把毒.品卖了后，也没有离开重庆。他白天在新租的房子里睡觉，晚上就揣着两张身份证，缩在夜店或是酒吧。

在逃出后，何洛洛悄悄托人调查过参与立春那天任务的警察名单。他本没有希望，结果居然收到了新参加任务的那几个人的名字和照片。

“原来他们是缉毒大队下设的特勤大队队员。”何洛洛滑动着手机屏幕，看到了一个人叫张颜齐，他的一寸照片很有意思。像他在墨西哥*遇到的一只萨摩耶。不过这人在照相的时候，似乎有点生气。他立着眉毛，眼角下垂，抿嘴瞪着镜头。

（墨西哥：墨西哥是一个毒品重灾区。毒.品贸易成为其经济的重要支柱之一。）

这副正义又憨憨的可爱样子，把何洛洛逗笑了。他想着那只白色萨摩耶，又看着手机上的一寸照片，笑了好一会儿。当他停下笑声，摸着张颜齐的照片，感觉心里那片阴霾少了一点。

真好。这个世界上，还有这么可爱的人。

何洛洛把张颜齐的照片用软件裁了出来，然后在观音桥附近找了复印店，把那一寸照片打印出来，放在自己的钱包里。这个行为，好像把张颜齐当成祈福的工具了。

那是立春后的第五天，重庆下了小雨。何洛洛戴着连帽衫的帽子站在复印店外，摸着张颜齐的寸头一直在傻笑。

何洛洛对于自己这种莫名其妙的行为，也感到奇怪。可是他没法阻止自己。

当陷入到晦暗的阶段，人们总是会把希望寄托到别人身上。其实这并没有什么用。只是人的逃避心理。可他就是觉得张颜齐的照片，像一阵春雨，悄无声息地润化了他一直阴暗又战栗的内心。虽然春雨是冷的，没有一点温度。可它却是生机的前奏。

何洛洛觉得自己的春天，也不远了。

06.

  * **2018 **

很巧。

2月18日，何洛洛在THE QUEEN里遇到了张颜齐。他们在他之后到。三四个年轻人走在一起，穿着简单的休闲服，说说笑笑地坐进了他旁边的卡座里。

何洛洛浑身一紧，以为他们是便服搜查。但是过了一个小时，他们也没有采取行动。后来他们有几个人起身走了。何洛洛跟着了出去，发现只剩下他的“一寸照”站在雨里。

何洛洛站在THE QUEEN的玻璃墙里看着雨夜里呆站的张颜齐，脸上的表情很沉重。

这群人，这群人就是抓捕他父亲的人，也是在立春那天，断了他“生活”的人。如果何洛洛的报复心还再强一点，说不定他会快速想出一个计谋，把这个落单的人残害杀掉……

可是他的爸爸并没有教他，什么是“报复”。所以他也只能想想。正当他想转身走的时候，看到一个黑影慢慢朝张颜齐靠近。心里突然一急，拔腿就冲进了雨里。

奇怪。重庆的春雨，落得悄无声息的。可打在身上，却这么冷呢？

何洛洛把张颜齐揽在怀里，感受到这人身上醉酒的热度，打了个哆嗦。他抬眼望向穿着黑色工作服的保安，心里的弦还是没松。万一这人是来报复张颜齐的呢？

那一晚，何洛洛把张颜齐带回了家。他再三对自己说，他只是不放心把张颜齐丢在THE QUEEN门口。毕竟对一个醉鬼做什么，都很容易。即使他是经过严格训练的缉.毒.警。

他在关门的一刹那，起了杀意。但是，他一想到，眼前的这个缉.毒.警是给了他几天希望的张颜齐……在纠结里，他强硬地攥住了张颜齐的手腕，咬住他的嘴唇。

——不对，我在干什么！

黑暗里响起了张颜齐的呜咽。像只可怜的大犬。何洛洛突地软了心肠。

怪说不得爸爸说他不能在贩.毒这条路上走。何洛洛抱着头，纠结着要怎么把张颜齐赶出去。毕竟毒.贩和缉.毒.警待在一块，总不会发生好事。

“你是谁。”

何洛洛正纠结着，突然听到这句话，都愣住了。然后他忍不住笑出声。这个人，怎么跟他的一寸照片一样，这么好笑呢？

何洛洛也喝了酒，这时酒劲上头，他也提不起力气思考。他爬过去，坐上张颜齐的大腿。

性欲能解决任何问题。如果不知道要怎么对付另一个人，在条件许可下，那就把他扯进情欲的漩涡里。这是他前几年，跟着叔叔阿姨们学会最管用的一招。

毕竟人的本性，就是这样。

07.

黑暗里，视线被剥夺，只有听觉和触觉还在接受信息。

何洛洛慢慢爬到张颜齐的身边，用手搭上他的脚踝，再慢慢地贴近张颜齐的大腿。衣裤相互摩挲的声音，让人心痒难忍。何洛洛故意发出喘息，撑着张颜齐的肩膀，用下体慢慢蹭着他性. 器，直到把它蹭硬。

“哥，你很喜欢这样吧？”何洛洛伸手锁着张颜齐的喉咙，又像钢琴那样点着他的脖颈，爬到耳朵后，低头贴近他的脸，张嘴跟他交换唇齿间的呼吸，“喜欢吗哥？”

“你这个小孩儿，都、都从哪里学来的。谁教你的。”张颜齐抬手想把何洛洛推远，没想到却被何洛洛攥住了手腕，往他腹上引。

“哥，你是想摸这吗？想摸就摸啊。我没关系的。你可以摸的。”

“我又不是没有！你这话说得、嗯！”

何洛洛摸着张颜齐上绷紧的肌肉，隔着棉质布料，用手指描着深深浅浅的肌肉线条：“哥身材不错。是练过吗？”

“那得吧。我可是……我可是个勇猛的男人。”张颜齐忍着从腹部窜向小腹的电流，他们从何洛洛的指尖下流出，带着灼热的温度，激得他性器铃口分泌液体，把内裤都沾湿完了。他醉了酒，不太知道自己在做什么。但他好歹也是从警.校出来的优秀毕业生，顺利进了公.安.局的缉.毒大队。意志力和自制力都特别强。

可不经训练的人，面对挑逗的性欲，都会束手无策。

何洛洛趴下去，慢慢解开了张颜齐的裤腰带，又低头咬拉链。他鼻尖混了酒气的呼吸就那么灼热地喷洒在了张颜齐的性.器上：“哥，你的兄弟不小啊。”

张颜齐不知道这个时候该说什么。以前有点小需要，都和队里的兄弟互撸。他们熟，当然什么话都敢说。但这是一个普通人。而且他也太久没和酒吧的人约.炮了。万一，喝酒后，说漏嘴，暴露身份怎么办？

“哥，喜欢吗？”

何洛洛握住张颜齐的性器，从铃口缓慢地往下舔，舔到根部，深深地嘬了一口，既而又去舔弄两颗肉球。激得张颜齐绷紧了屁股，忍不住伸手攥住了何洛洛的头发。他头皮一阵发麻，连带着脸颊都一阵瑟缩。

“我好久不混酒吧了。现在，都是这么厉害的技巧了吗？”张颜齐扬起脖子，靠着门板大口喘气。他缓了一会儿神，才低头，喘着粗气，把何洛洛拉上来，像只大犬一样，舔干净了他脸上的精.液，贴着他的脸说，“好了，该我帮你了何洛洛。你是要去卧室，还是直接在这？”

“哥，不用了，今晚就我帮你吧。你喝醉酒了。”

“喝酒才有兴致啊。”张颜齐眯起眼睛，试图在黑暗里找到何洛洛的嘴，“你是害羞吗？”

“没有的事啊，哥。我可厉害了。”何洛洛伸手掌上张颜齐的后颈，精准地吻上他的嘴唇，舔着之前咬破的嘴角。在张颜齐呼痛的时候，伸出舌头钻了进去，翻搅着火热的口腔，轻松地滑过他的牙龈、上颚。然后绕着他的舌尖，画圈似的舔动。引得张颜齐也抬起舌头，和他互相缠绕。俩个人吻到尽兴时，身上的衣服也脱得一干二净，散落在身边。

何洛洛用他们俩铃口的液体涂抹在张颜齐瑟缩的后穴上，按动着括约肌。

“哎你干嘛！”张颜齐突感不妙，猛地推开何洛洛，捂住了后穴。他酒虽喝多了，但还是有点意识，“你、你想上我？”

“哥，不可以吗？”何洛洛猛地被推出亲吻的快感，脑袋还没转过来。他晕着头，重新爬到张颜齐身边，摸到张颜齐的后颈，撒娇一样地蹭他鼻头，“哥，我真的不可以吗？”

“你是十万个为什么吗？为什么总是要问问题！”张颜齐歪了一下脖子，错开位，无奈地地皱着五官，抠了下眼角，“也不是不可以，就是我从来没有……你懂吧。我是一个勇猛的男人。”

“没有谁规定谁一直做up呀。哥，你今晚尝一下bottom，可以不可以嘛？”何洛洛摸着他的肩膀，黏着声音撒娇。把一直掩埋在心里的阴霾，抛在了醉酒的脑后，“可不可以嘛？”

08.

酒真是个好东西。可以让人忘记自己是谁。

09.

何洛洛托着张颜齐的屁股，把他抵在门板上，仰着头去咬他突出的喉结，锁住了他的呼吸。张颜齐在窒息里迎来了快感，又热又湿的肉壁吸咬住了何洛洛的肉杵，让何洛洛也飞上了云端。何洛洛喘着气，把头埋到张颜齐的胸前，脸贴着他汗津津的胸膛，感受到底下那颗心脏的剧烈跳动。

“哥，你、你心跳得好快。”

“谁到这时候，心脏都得跳快啊。你是憨批吗？”张颜齐捂着眼睛。身前这个小孩的性.器埋在自己的后穴，茎身上的青筋在跳动，带着他的屁股也一阵一阵地轻颤。这种被完全插入的感觉有点新奇，有点难受，但他却不觉得讨厌。他撑着何洛洛的肩膀，抬腿夹住了何洛洛的腰，“累了吗，要不要换我来？”

“我体力可不比哥差。”何洛洛仰起头，吻着张颜齐的下巴。说话时带的轻喘里有暗哑，也有小孩儿的一丝孤单。他掐住张颜齐的腰，交换着角度在他穴内抽插，黏糊而又利落的撞击声，以及淫靡的水声在黑暗里重新响起。

抱着抽插的姿势，进入的地方深，又撞得重。张颜齐绞紧了肠道，拼命挤压他的肉杵。但是却阻止不了想证明自己的何洛洛。

“停停！太、太深了！老子是第一次！你给老子！啊”张颜齐被突如其来的深入，逼出了泪水，他受不了地挣扎起来，惨声里带着哭音，“痛死我了！你给老子、慢点。哈……”

何洛洛被吓到了，赶紧把他托高了点：“哥、哥，不好意思。我有点控制不住自己。我看以前那些……”

“什么？你看什么？黄片？这种片子应该少看知不知道？”

“不是片子，是……”何洛洛的尾音低了下去。

“什么？”张颜齐感到空气里有一点尴尬，咳嗽了一声，也不知道说什么。安静的空气里，只能听到两个人的心跳和喘息声。过了几秒，他又感觉自己被开发过度的后穴里腾升了不满。何洛洛跳动的肉杵埋在他体内，也不动一动…… “何洛洛你动动。别光埋在我里面。”

“什么？”何洛洛被他逗笑了，“哥是想我动，还是不想让我动？”

“哎呀你烦死了！不想做，就把我放下去……老子也不想干！”张颜齐说着就要推开何洛洛，跳下去。

“别别，哥。我错了我错了。别走。”何洛洛赶忙掌住了张颜齐的屁股，连亲了好几下他脖子，“我们继续我们继续。”

肉杵又缓慢地挤入张颜齐那瑟缩的后穴，一寸寸地进入，让两个人都不由自主屏住了呼吸。直到阴囊紧贴到张颜齐的屁股，俩人才重重地呼出一口气，摸到彼此身上，发现对方又都出了一身热汗。

张颜齐莫名其妙地傻笑了起来。

何洛洛也笑了一声，然后小心地问了一句：“我来了哦哥。”

张颜齐脸都火烧了，但还好黑暗里何洛洛看不见他。他咳了一声：“好，你来吧。慢点。”

“啊、嗯……唔！”

喘息声是彼此最好的迷情药。凌乱的喘息带着暗哑，让人心尖痒意不断，欲望更加强烈。何洛洛又忍不住亢奋起来，他掐紧了张颜齐的腰，疯狂肏.弄他，像想要把他钉在门板上一样疯狂。潮水一般的快感在胯下聚集，何洛洛闭起眼睛，咬着牙齿，埋到他的胸前，听他的喘息和心跳。

“哥，哥……我要射了！”

“那你出来！你放、放我下来！”张颜齐挣扎起来。他使出了训练时的力量，却因为致命的地方被人侵略，使出的力量也敌不过正在兴奋头上的何洛洛。

穴道被一次次撞击，深处被一次次侵略，前列腺被一次次重磨。张颜齐突然感觉到眼前被白光遮盖，望不到远方。他害怕地抓住了何洛洛，他张嘴想要把何洛洛喊出去，但还没吐出一个字。身体突地一阵颤抖，全身像泡在大澡堂里一样湿热，他在控制不住的痉挛里迎来了持续的高.潮。

精液从穴口与肉杵之间的缝隙流了出来，沾湿了何洛洛的耻.毛，混着张颜齐射在他腹部的精液，蜿蜒流下了腿根。

何洛洛摸着小腹上的精液，糊到了张颜齐的胸口，描摹着他右胸口上突起和突起之间的缝隙：“哥，你这胸口是什么啊。突突起起的，是伤吗？你身上的伤这么多？”

张颜齐正喘着气，沉浸在全身的战栗里，突然被他这一问，飞快地攥着了何洛洛的手腕：“我……伤哪里多了、这是个纹、身。”

“是什么啊，花吗？”

“是啊，我纹了、一朵玫瑰。”张颜齐推了推何洛洛的肩，“能不能放我洗澡啊何、洛洛。”

“纹的是玫瑰？”何洛洛低头，装作没听他的话，舔着那块纹身，麝香味沾染在舌苔上，引得何洛洛口干舌燥。

“你、你干嘛！不是已经结束了吗？”张颜齐被他惊得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他像炸毛的萨摩耶一样地挣扎起来，伸手锁住了何洛洛的脖子，“放！老！子！下！来！”

“不放。醉鬼！”何洛洛笑着把他抱着，摸黑走进了卧室，“明天你醒来还记得今天吗？我看着你喝了好多酒呢哥。”

……

10.

玫瑰会在淋漓春雨里绽放吗？

何洛洛不知道。他只知道

——春雨与玫瑰，是人生的巧遇。

——是他为数不多晴天里的奇迹。

11.

2019年6月26日，浙江，小雨，北风。

何洛洛打着透明雨伞，踩着雨水走近民生路上的公安局。他在电动伸缩门前止住了脚步，偏头往西边一望。

他想望见那个人。

但是，他能望到吗？

不，他甚至连春雨都望不到。


End file.
